jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ItsYoBoyJorde/Blah
Now, ima start off with the “new” gun system, it’s too op, even with the nerf, literally, prisoners, holding pistols, killing cops In a snap. Really nerf it slightly. In the city, you have ak’s, uzis, and shotguns, too op. Badimo should nerf the ak, M4A1, uzi, and shotgun. ---- Ok, now with the 2nd anniversarity This is jailbreaks 2nd anniversary, In 2 weeks approx. last year, they added in: A military heli, Spanish translation, heli ropes, a new body color, map changes, heli buff, console support, etc. Now, it’s gonna be a larger update that the 2018 one, due to the fact jb been out longer. Maybe new vehicles, like the Vernon (the what chu mc call it) in the dealership. There aren’t any “real” cars in the dealership, making the Vernon faster than the koensegg/ torpedo. Costs 1,000,000. I will also want a new car called the (the Lambo suv) The Lambo urus . It will be as fast as the Lambo, faster than Lambo, to near the speed of the Bugatti. It will cost 350k+ . It will replace the spawn of the Lambo In the volcano base, and the bank .The Lambo will be relocated to remove a museum collector, going near the museum collector, also the Lambo in the bank will be moved to the tunnel area. Now speaking OF the tunnel, the tunnel inside should consist a parking lot, where the Lambo will spawn if the update happenes. Inside the parking lot is actually a robbery place. It’s best to rob it when it’s open, so it’s safer to rob without the alarms setting off. However, you get more money when open. If you rob it closed, you need to shoot down cameras before they detected you, and if u get caught, it will shut the doors in the parking lot. There are a lot of registers, in every four levels. Each level is different. The first floor, is the safe floor, not many cameras, and a safe in one room, where you have to open it (a puzzle) to get 5,000 cash no big bag 6,000 with vip only, and 6,500 with both) . The cash registers give you only 900 cash (this amount is less when it’s open, rather than being closed) . Level two is somewhat harder, but more cash registers, now if you do activate the alarm, similar camera lasers do activate and move. Now, you have to pick lock the doors to get to the register, which gives you a vary more or less than level 1. No safes here. Level three is the same, only that there are registers on the ground, that are broken. Gives you at least 2,500+ cash. Level four is the hardest level, now there is a 8,000 safe you need to solve down here, In one of the rooms downstairs. There are a lot of puzzles, you need to solve before it closes or reopens. If you manage to open it, you get 8,000 cash once you turn it in at the city base, but it’s recommended if you go downstairs without robbing registers, because your bag gets heavier as you rob stuff, so beware. You can escape by walking out if the parking lot is open, or if no cameras detect you when it’s closed. There will be a sewage opening,go in there, it will lead you through sewers, walk to the end of it, break the “shaft” and you end up near the Lambo, (or urus if it gets added in). The passenger bus, it will go from the city jewelry store to the donut shop. You can get on earlier by breaking in the bus. Steal items, like the passenger train. It starts by he road to the prison, goes to the jewelry store, stops there, around to the donut shop, via the gas station, stops at donut shop, goes to the other end of the map, which will get expanded, with a bus terminal, stops there, and once it leaves the map, it kicks you out. It’s nit recommended to rob it to the bus terminal, due to the fact there are NO CARS OR HELIS in the terminal, however, the bus will loop around, and won’t leave the map, until the end of the daytime, however after, at 12 am in game, a similar bus will come through until 6:00 am. The route is opposite. Going from Bank- gas station- museum- prison, meaning you can hop on to the getaway bus. Like the train, too many cars in the front of the bus, server will crash. Also, in the parking lot, no, u can’t put cars in there, but only in the nighttime. In the daytime, you can put cars in the lot. In the nighttime, any cars in the parking lot will stay in there (if you put cars in the parking lot, it won’t de spawn,) . Cargo truck robbery: a truck has cargo in it. Break in the truck, steal boxes, to postcards and mail. It goes to a mail office. Underneath the mail office is a metro station, similar to London Underground and New York’s transit. The metro train has nothing to rob, and goes to train station 1 . The only way to get on the truck is to go by a traffic light, which it will stop. This is my suggestions Wait, there’s more! Don’t go unless u r bored the ailens. In maplesticks or Badimo a post, ther is a picture, of a Asimo and badcc in a suv. , a newspaper article, a picture of someone, binary codes, and a translator. The picture of the wierd person, looks exactly like the one on the jailbreak thumbnail, only difference is he got moved slightly, hinting, was this guy a ailen the whole time? Maybe..... also, binary codes read: watch?v= For the first part. The second part... watch KreekCraft s vid....... I forgot, or I’m too lazy cus I spent 45 mins on this blog Maplestick is gone from the train... Peace Category:Blog posts